This invention generally relates to door hardware and more particularly to a door latch operating assembly which reduces the angle of rotation of a door handle.
Upon passage of the recent federal disabilities act, efforts have been made to make access through doors easier for persons having disabilities. One area of focus has been to reduce the angle of rotation of a door handle required to open the door. Many prior art latch operation mechanisms require the person opening the door to rotate the handle nearly ninety degrees. The present invention is directed to an improved door latch operating assembly which is capable of rotating a door latch arm of a latching assembly between a position in which the door latch arm causes a bolt member to extend into an opening formed in a door jamb to a position in which the door latch arm causes the bolt member to retract out of the opening of the door jamb and into the door. The improved door latch operating assembly reduces the angle of rotation of the door handle when opening the door.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present door latch operating assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.